I finally found you but now I don't want you
by LittleMrsWhitlock
Summary: Edward broke Bella's heart but in Phoenix, Now she and her twin are moving to Forks and guess who's there? M for mild language and kissing :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey people, it's me again long time no see right? WELL I HAVE OFFICALY STARTED WRITING FATE HAS A TWISTED SENSE OF HUMOR AGAIN! Thats right i am posting the new chapter right after this one. Also I would like to thank Moonlight Isabella Silverstein for her nine o' clock p.m.'s and permission to use Saint! You are one awesome chick! B.T.W. i have no beta and no spell check all mistakes are mine and mine alone :) THANKS!**

**Bella-SAY IT!**

**Me- NOOOOOOOO!**

**Bella- NOW!**

**Me- Never! **

**Bella- Don't make me take Jasper away from you**

**Me- but I wrote him **

**Bella- no **_**she **_**did**

**Me- Who **

**Bella- U know who**

**Me- U mean Stepanie Meyer wrote and owns all things twilight?**

**Bella- Hahahahaha you said it**

**Me- F U!**

**Bella- Anyways...**

**Me- what, wha-, OH, oh kay on with the show :)**

**Bella- Good job katie!**

**Me- shut up**

**Bella's POV**

"You d-d-don't want me?" I stutered, is he saying what I think hees saying? Of course not he said he would never leave me, he did say that? Right? **Of course he said it! he just didn't mean it.** No thats not possible he would never lie to me! **Shh- shh he's talking again.**

"Of course I don't want you! Your notheing but a pathetic human! A plaything, pastime, hobby, toy, whatever you want to call it! But the matter still remains, in two days I am flying far away to be with my true coven.

"You will forget me and move on,for the human mind is only a seive any way, remenbering things like the capital of Texas is Austin, or forty eight divided by four is twelve but soon forgeting things like what you had for breakfast last monday or in this case in a few years _who was I__**.**_

"So farewell Isabella for this is the last time you will ever see me."

And with that he was just, gone. With him he took my heart for it had grown to atached to him that where ever he went it went too pulling me along with it. But now he was trully gone and my now cold dead heart showed where it's true allegance was and followed him far, far, away.

Now all I have left in my cold, dead useless heart is hate and loathing for one person and one person only.

_**Edward Cullen**_.

**A/N really short chapter I know but this is just the prolouge. The next will be longer I promise! Night now Ya'll. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! heres the second chapter for "I Finally Found You But Now I Don't Want You" a special shout out to ****misshotwolf****, ****Beertjes****, ****26Kristine****, ****Speedyraider****, ****hasnoalias**** and ****01katie****! Unicorns, candy, cookies, gold, whatever you want to ****ccgnme**** and ****01katie for the reviews****! Thanks alot everyone it means the world to me that people like my stories. on the the funny disclaimer and the thing your probly just itching to get to chapter one of "IFFYBNIDWY"**

**Bella-SAY IT!**

**Me- NOOOOOOOO!**

**Bella- NOW!**

**Me- Never! **

**Bella- Don't make me take Jasper away from you**

**Me- but I wrote him **

**Bella- no **_**she **_**did**

**Me- Who **

**Bella- U know who**

**Me- U mean Stepanie Meyer wrote and owns all things twilight?**

**Bella- Hahahahaha you said it**

**Me- F U!**

**Bella- Anyways...**

**Me- what, wha-, OH, oh kay on with the show :)**

**Bella- Good job katie!**

**Me- shut up**

**Bella's POV**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

God shut up already! Why do I even have to wake up any way? It's not like I have any thing to wake up for any way, after _He _left I trully saw how worthless and pathetic I really am. But hay just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. God now I sound like Dori from that fish movie.

As I rolled over to turn off my alarm clock I started thinking about what I was going to wear. A few minutes later just as my alarm clock came out of it's snooze my bubbily twin sister Alice walks wait no more like hops in to my room.

"Get up my sleeping twin beauty, I already coradnated our outfits al you got to do is put the dang thing on, do your makeup, and let me style your hair. Okay, now up, up, up-ity, up up."

"Fine just give me a minute to strech Alice"

After a few akward yoga poses I stumble in to the bathroom where my early bird sister had my clothers ironed and folded. As I dressed I couldn't help but think again about how good of a fasion sense my sister had. After dressing and before the make up I admired my reflection in the mirror. Alice had picked out and outfit using my two favrote colors blue and black.

My outfit consisted of an Abby Dawn blue tank top, my favrote ripped skinny jeans, and my brand new Chucks. After admiring myself for a few minutes I began my favrote part, the make up. I decided on some awesome silver smokey eye, eyeshadow with black eye liner, and ruby red lipstick.

Now onto my nap, I mean alice doing my hair, "hehe" I snickered out loud.

As Alice worked her magic fingers through my layered black and blue hair I did doze off a little.

As Alice and I who was wearing the exact same outfit as me but with black and pink everything including hair walked out the door for the last time. At the last second we remembered our jackets of the coat hanger and began the decent to my car, a BMW 120i and began the very long drive to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie, my dad and Rose our other identicle triplet.

I know, I know TRIPLET! Well when my mom had us three she and Charlie were in the middle of a divorice so our mom kept Alice and I and fled to Phenox while my dad remanied in Forks with Rose.

I am SO HAPPY to see our other sister soon I'm sure Alice is too though you can never really tell the diffrence between when she is calm and when she is hyper because she is always just so... bubbily? I guess.

**A/N So that was Chapter 2! Did you like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Well I'm allways open to opions! Also I am getting grounded so my parents are taking away me life, I mean computer so I wont be reposting for a week or something. Wish me luck! Happy thanks giving and premire of Breaking Dawn Part I (one) everyone!**


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys!

So, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but I want to start again!

Fisrst though I need to do somethings.

First I need to tell you something, I HAVE CHANGED! I've gone through SO much and almost everything about me is diffrent.

I have become darker, meaner, my writing styles have changed, and I have gotten older.

I want to begin a new story but also change my present stories, how I will do that is I will go and change those little summary things and then I'm going to go to my documents and change the chapters, they will still be the same stories but they will be altered some-what.

Also guys, one of the reasons I'm like never on here is cause I'm on QUIZAZZ! or "Quote-V" cause they changed the name and I would like you guys to go over to my page and read my shit and tell me what you think! And if you don't know what Quote-V is it's kinda like Fanfiction but it has quizzes and stories, also all the stories aren't based on books, though some are but most are original and stuff. I've started two stories and both are original.

Please go over and check out my stories! It would mean alot and I think you guys would like the layout just as much if not more than Fanfiction!

Okl guys thanks for reading, please review and PM me!

here's a link to my Quizazz (oops "Quote-V) page!

.com/TheBestKindOfRuined


End file.
